


The X-daughter

by gianta



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianta/pseuds/gianta
Summary: A little twist to Emily’s story, in which she is also Mulder’s daughter. This story is an experiment in the sense that you, as a reader, get to participate in choosing their fate.





	1. Chapter 1

“It says, definitely, that Melissa is not Emily's mother, but that they found striking genetic similarities between Emily and Melissa, so many that they ran a test against another sample that they already had,” Scully informed her confused family, while reading the results sent to her.

“What sample?” her mother asked.

“What are you trying to say?” Bill added.

Scully had about million other questions that she wanted answers to, but she had no one to ask.

“According to this…” she heard herself saying. “I am Emily’s mother.”

No one reacted, not visibly at least. The dreadful silence filled the house, as Scully turned the page in the report, read further and dropped the papers as if they were on fire. She gasped and that was it. Her whole world got turned upside down in a second.

“How…” Maggie went to her. “How is this possible?”

Scully just shook her head, unable to speak. Maggie gently led her to the couch and sat her down.

Bill had already picked up the papers and read through them. He wasn’t a doctor or a scientist, but he understood the results just the same.

“That son of a bitch has some explaining to do!” he said angrily.

“What do you mean?” Maggie turned to him, but Bill ignored her, focusing on his sister instead.

“What the hell did he do to you?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Scully shook her head. “He never touched me. I was never pregnant, you know that! Something was done to me… To us… But I don’t understand… Why would they do this?”

“Dana?” Maggie was still clueless. “What are you talking about?”

“Mulder is the father!” Bill informed her, throwing the papers in rage. He started pacing, trying to calm down. Melissa’s secret pregnancy was a bizarre theory, but the truth turned out to be much more insane. He needed someone to blame, and who else but that-sorry-son-of-a-bitch?

“They wanted to test my sample,” Scully finally pulled herself together just enough to explain. “But there was a mix-up and they used Mulder’s instead. They are arranged by departments so ours were next to each other… Mom, both samples were a match.”

“Are you saying Emily is your and Fox’s daughter?” Maggie calmly asked for confirmation. She wasn’t all that surprised. After all, her daughter worked for the strangest section of the FBI and this maybe even wasn’t the weirdest thing that ever happened to her.

“Yeah,” Scully confirmed, bursting into tears. She felt betrayed and violated in a terrible way. “And they’ve sent this to him, too. He already knows…”

“Oh, honey,” Maggie hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder. “It’s going to be ok. You’ll figure this out, you always do.”

“He’ll hate me for this,” Scully sobbed. “It will change everything.”

“Who, Fox?” Maggie wondered. “He’d never hate you. You are friends. You’ll get through this.”

Bill approached them and placed his hand on Scully’s shoulder, a bit calmer now.

“I don’t know what to say,” he sighed regretfully.

It made Scully cry harder.

* * *

Mulder was just as upset as Scully’s brother. He already made a scene at the laboratory, yelling at everybody and demanding explanations. They repeated the tests on his insistence, but the results remained the same.

He had a child.

A little girl.

Mulder dedicated his life to finding his sister, not a daughter!

Men go through discoveries like this all the time. He was aware of that and he wasn’t a saint, so this happening to him wasn’t outside of the realm of possibilities. No, not at all.

But with Scully?!?

He was sure, damn sure, that he never slept with his partner!

He was damn sure she wasn’t pregnant!

So how the hell… !?

He dialled her number about ten times by now, but he always hung up before it started to ring. What was he supposed to say to her? What was he supposed to do?

Skinner sent him home when someone informed him that he’s been harassing lab workers, so he just sat on his couch, staring at the results as if he could erase them with the force of his will.

Scully’s ova, he suddenly remembered. He still had them and he never told her. She would never forgive him.

Not that it mattered at the moment.

This little girl mattered.

Emily.

The X-child.

Mulder chuckled at the thought. In a weird, twisted way it somehow seemed fitted. Why would a child of his come into the world in a usual, normal way?

His heart suddenly filled with warmth and he was already proud of a kid that he’d never met.

Proud and worried and thousand other feelings that he couldn’t even begin to explain.

Once again, a little girl turned Mulder’s world upside-down and changed the course of his life forever. His sister did it by disappearing, while his daughter did it by appearing, in just as mysterious and unexplainable way…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? Please vote:
> 
> a) Mulder calls Scully
> 
> b) Scully calls Mulder
> 
> c) Mulder goes to San Diego
> 
> d) Scully goes to Washington
> 
> e) Nobody goes anywhere, they deal with this on their own
> 
> f) Something else? What?
> 
> The answer with the most votes wins and it will happen in the next chapter. Any other ideas or requests that you have I will try to include in the story, or put up for a vote. You will have the option to vote at the end of every chapter and decide the fate for this story.
> 
> I'm doing it because I want to write a story without knowing what's going to happen. I'll just make it as I go with your requests, and decide for myself only if there are no votes. I was also inspired by negative reviews from people who wanted some of my stories to go in a different direction, this is your chance to make it happen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mulder goes to San Diego! Great, because that’s what I wanted, too! Thank you so much for voting and making this story possible. I am so happy for the opportunity to do this with you!
> 
>  

He was just standing there, watching them. It felt like he was standing for hours, years, eternity…

His daughter… Her daughter… He still couldn’t believe it, even with the DNA results and all the research he did on the plane. He didn’t rest, but he didn’t find the answers, only more questions.

Behind the glass window of the door, he could see Scully and the little girl playing on the floor. It looked so natural and so bizarre at the same time.

What was he supposed to say to his partner? What does he say to this miracle that wasn’t meant to be? What was he supposed to do?

What does he tell himself?

Mulder pressed his forehead to the cold glass, trying to relieve his headache. Whatever he was supposed to do, he didn’t want to do it. His partnership with Scully was the best thing that happened to him in a very long time and he couldn’t afford to lose it. But this… This was bound to come between them.

He didn’t knock. He didn’t come in. He waited for Scully to take her time, notice him and come to him.

Finally, she did. She left the child and walked through the door, changing everything for all of them. Forever.

“Hi,” she said, looking as embarrassed as he felt, but not the least bit surprised to see him.

“I told you we should’ve used condoms,” he joked, trying to lighten up the mood. It came out wrong, but Scully accepted the game almost with a relief.

“What can I say, Mulder,” she sighed, failing to look him straight in the eyes. He didn’t notice it though, as he was having the same problem. “Not even celibacy works every time…”

“So, do I have to marry you now?” he kept on nervously joking, praying for something to stop him. “Is that why you did it? To get me down on my knees?”

“Mulder, I don’t need a child to have you on your knees,” Scully objected. “All I have to do is talk about aliens, witchcraft, spontaneous human combustion or…”

“Scully,” he stopped her.

“What?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Marry me,” he requested. It made her chuckle.

“I rest my case,” she concluded. “You’re too easy.”

Mulder smiled and the awkwardness was gone. They were able to gaze at each other again with fondness and care, as always.

For a brief moment the elephant in the room, who was peacefully drawing on the floor, didn’t exist.

But then she did. And she needed to be addressed, sooner rather than later.

“Is it true?” Mulder asked, trying not to sound desperate. Scully was a rational one, she could’ve had a perfectly reasonable scientific explanation for their situation, even if he couldn’t find one himself. “I mean, I know it is, but I just can’t believe it. Even as I’m standing here with you, looking at her over there… I still…”

“I know,” Scully agreed. “I can’t understand it either. How… And why… But she’s here.”

“How did you find her?” Mulder wanted to know.

“It’s a long story,” Scully sighed. “And you might want to have the engagement ring ready when you hear it. But I have to go back to her now.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you want to come in?” Scully offered. “Meet her? She’s a little shy, but she’s a nice kid.”

Mulder wanted to say no, but he nodded yes instead. He didn’t know why. It was all surreal and he pinched himself, hoping against hope it was just a dream.

Nope.

It was real.

Too real.

He walked inside and a little girl with Scully’s eyes raised her head to look at him, but quickly turned it away when he smiled at her.

“It’s okay,” Scully told her. Or maybe it was meant for him. “This is my friend Mulder. He came all the way from Washington to meet you. Don’t you want to say hi, Emily?”

A little uber-Scully shook her head no, looking at the floor.

“I told you she’s shy,” Scully smiled at Mulder apologetically. He barely heard her, preoccupied with the little one.

It didn’t take much to make the contact. Scully watched Mulder as he crouched next to Emily, asked her about her drawing and made funny faces. Emily giggled and started to relax. He was so natural with her and Scully felt a pang of jealousy. It felt as if Mulder and Emily shared something she wasn’t a part of.

Of course they did! He was her father, Scully reminded herself, her very biologically related father!

But Scully was her mother, and she wasn’t giving up on her. Not even for Mulder, if it came to that.

Mulder wasn’t thinking anything at all. His full attention was dedicated to Emily, who brought a little bit of peace to his soul, just by existing. He didn’t even know her, but he was totally and completely in love with her, as if he knew her forever and forever would.

He wanted to touch her, one last test to make sure that she’s real. But he wasn’t sure how to go about it. Should he stroke her hair or rest his palm on her shoulder? Pat her on the knee or simply take her by the hand? He didn’t want to scare her, though. He may have been her father, but she didn’t know it. To her, he was just a stranger. A cute, funny stranger, perhaps, but a stranger nonetheless.

Gathering the courage and thinking up excuses to hold this child, Mulder felt a cold air on his back, coming from the direction of the entrance. He stood up and turned around, instinctively protecting Emily with his body. The door opened with a creaking and someone walked inside, intruding on their little gathering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was it? Please vote:  
> a) Margaret Scully  
> b) Bill Scully  
> c) Teena Mulder  
> d) Walter Skinner  
> e) CSM  
> f) Alex Kryczek  
> g) A stranger


End file.
